Beautiful Mistake
by Sweet Light 1019
Summary: Edward et Bella n'ont rien en commun. Mais une erreur plus tard, leurs vies sont liées...peut-être pour toujours ?
1. Prologue

Voilà une toute nouvelle histoire !

J'espère que vous allez aimez.

* * *

Edward et Bella ont des vies totalement différente. Ils n'ont ni le même âges, ni la même carrière et encore moins un famille semblable.

Les Cullen sont une famille assez aisée. Ils n'ont ni problème d'argent et n'ont pas de problème entre les membre de leurs famille. C'est la famille parfaite.

Les Swan sont une famille de classe moyenne. Cette famille compte deux enfants. Le père est décéder et la mère à sombre dans une dépression majeure. Malgré qu'elles soient sans parents, les soeurs Swan s'aiment plus que tout aux mondes.

Ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun. Pourtant une erreur plus tard leurs vies sont liée...et qui sait , peut-être ne se séparerons jamais ?

* * *

Court prologue...vous en pensez quoi jusqu'ici ?


	2. Lettre 1 : Bella

Voilà le premier chapitre...je voulais tout d'abord remercier Bip-Bip Girl qui m'a empêcher d'avoir un remord de conscience...mon histoire ressemble à la sienne avec plusieurs différences. Je lui ai demander sont accord avant d'écrire cette histoire. J'adore Lettres Croisées , Vies Entrelacées ainsi que Ames embrassées, qui m'ont énormément inspirer.

Merci à JasperEdward21 (Jazz pour les intimes mdrr ) grce isabella, Kccb , lili69 , karima rk et canada02 ainsi qu'a toutes celles qui ont lue le prologue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Renée,

Cela doit bien faire 2 ans qu'on ne sais pas parler, depuis que tu nous à mise à la porte le jours de nos 18 ans. Je voulais te remercier, oui tu as bien lit, je ne me suis pas tromper de mot. Te remercier de ne plus être dans nos vies, on est plu une famille depuis longtemps. Enfin, si ! On est une famille mais tu n'en fait plus partie, tu t'es exclue toi-même il y a des années de ça. Si papa aurait encore été parmi nous, il aurait été furieux de ce que tu nous à fait à Isabelle et moi. Tu es morte avec lui ce jour-là. J'écris cette lettre comme une lettre d'adieu. Pour finir de faire le deuil de cette relation qu'on n'aura jamais. Isa et moi ont se porte à merveille, la vie va bien pour nous.

Isa à décrocher sont diplôme avec 2 ans d'avance, je suis fière d'elle...tellement. Elle va bientôt se marier tout le monde croyais que sa allait être moi la première...et bien non ! Son fiancé et elle prévois d'avoir un enfant dans les 2 prochaines années. Ils regarde déjà pour acheté une maison en banlieue. À peine 20 ans , un bon métier, fiancé et futur mère dans quelques temps. Toute mère serait fière d'avoir une fille comme elle. Toutes les mères...sauf toi.

Quand à moi j'ai fait un diplôme en commerce...loin de mon rêve de départ, mais je me suis ouvert un bistro qui fonctionne très bien et qui permet de subvenir à mes besoins. Tu devais être contente quand tu as appris qu'il m'avait quitter, non ? Quelle était tes mots déjà...''_ Il ne t'aime pas, aucun homme ne pourrait t'aimer et encore moins te supporter pour le reste de tes jours''_ . Mot pour mot se que tu m'as dit, non ?

Bref, je garde en mémoire les souvenirs de la famille qu'on à déjà eu. Une famille morte et enterrer depuis des années déjà. Tu es morte en même temps que papa. Aujourd'hui, je te laisse partir, je te laisse quitter mon cœur et ma vie. Je t'en veux plus...plus aujourd'hui.

Adieu

Bella.

P-S : Je te fais parvenir une de mes compositions elle me rappelle toute la souffrance et sa m'a permis de me vider le cœur.

* * *

Chanson : Because of you (la vraie chanteuse est Kelly Clarkson)

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

Je ne ferai pas les même erreurs que tu as faites

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon esprit même si mon coeur est malheureux

**I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard**

Je ne me briserais pas comme tu l'as fait, tu semblais si fort

**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far**

Et j'ai appris à connaitre cette force de ne jamais aller aussi loin

**Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk**

À cause de toi je ne me suis jamais écartée du chemin

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

À cause de toi j'ai appris à jouer du côté rassurant pour ne pas être blessée

**Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me**

À cause de toi j'ai du mal à croire, pas seulement en moi mais aussi en ceux autour de moi

**Because of you, I am afraid**

À cause de toi, j'ai peur

**I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out**

J'ai perdu mon chemin, et ce n'est pas longtemps avant que tu sombres

**I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

Je ne peux pas pleurer, parce que je sais que c'est un signe de faiblesse à tes yeux

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life**

Je suis forcée de feindre un sourire, un rire chaque jour de ma vie

**My heart can't possibly break,**

Mon coeur ne peut pas se briser,

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Puisqu'il n'étais même pas entier au départ

**Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk**

À cause de toi je ne me suis jamais écartée du chemin

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

À cause de toi j'ai appris à jouer du côté rassurant pour ne pas être blessée

**Because of you I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me**

À cause de toi j'ai du mal à croire, pas seulement en moi mais aussi en ceux autour de moi

**Because of you, I am afraid**

À cause de toi, j'ai peur

**I watched you die**

Je t'ai regardé mourir

**I heard you cry**

Je t'ai écouté pleurer

**Every night in your sleep**

Chaque nuit dans ton sommeil

**I was so young,**

J'étais si jeune

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

Tu aurais du comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas t'appuyer sur moi

**You never thought of anyone else**

Tu n'as jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que toi

**You just saw your pain**

Tu ne voyais que ta souffrance

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit

**For the same damn thing!**

Pour la même putain de raison!

**Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk**

À cause de toi je ne me suis jamais écartée du chemin

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

À cause de toi j'ai appris à jouer du côté rassurant pour ne pas être blessée

**Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything**

À cause de toi j'essais du plus fort que je peux de tout oublier

**Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in!**

À cause de toi je ne sais pas comment me dévoiller à quelqu'un d'autre

**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty!**

À cause de toi j'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide!

**Because of you I am afraid**

À cause de toi, je suis effrayée

**Because of you...**

À cause de toi...

**Because of you...**

À cause de toi...


	3. Lettre 2 : Edward

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos commentaire ! J'ai été surprise je dois l'avouer :) Alors pour vous remerciez ... un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chère Bella,

Votre lettre est arriver par mégarde chez moi. Dès les premières lignes j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'était pas destiner. Premièrement, parce que je suis un homme donc...je ne peux pas être votre mère. Sa saurait contre toute logique scientifique. Deuxièmement , votre nom m'est totalement inconnu. Malgré tout, la fatigue m'a tromper et j'ai lue entièrement votre lettre (se qui est très indiscret de ma part et j'en suis désoler). Je dois aussi avouez que j'ai écouter le CD qui était joins à celle-ci.

Votre voix, la musique, vous étiez époustouflante. Je n'ai pas de mot pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressentis. Cette composition montrais votre détresse face à votre mère et aussi une grande force, la force de ne jamais abandonner et de pas reproduire les même erreurs. C'est tout en votre honneur. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à imaginer une femme faire sa à sa fille ou plutôt à ces filles. (Si j'ai bien compris vous avez une sœur). Après le décès de votre père, du moins j'imagine, elle n'aurait pas du...s'accrocher d'avantage à ce qu'il lui restais de lui ?

Je suis désoler si je vous ais vexer. Après tout, qui suis-je pour la juger ? Je ne vous connais pas et je ne connais pas votre histoire.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vous ai répondu. Peut-être que à cause de votre composition je me sens plus proche de vous ? Qui sait...

Bref, je vous renvois votre lettre égarée et votre CD. Je vous avoue en avoir fait une copie.

Si vous chercher encore une adresse où égarer vos composition..vous connaissez maintenant la mienne. Je saurais ravi d'entendre encore vos compositions.

Bien à vous

Edward


	4. Lettre 3 : Bella

_Bonjour ! Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à plus de réaction pour la lettre d'Edward. Mais bon, voilà une nouvelle lettre...de Bella cette fois :)_

_Je me suis fait demander si cette histoire resterait épistolaire. Non les premiers chapitres (Environs 15-20) ne sauront que des lettres, par la suite je compte rentrer dans la vie des personnage, évidemment les lettres sont et resterons toujours importante._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cher Edward,

Trois mots...Ho. Mon. Dieu. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai envoyer cette lettre au mauvais correspondant. Pour quelle fille dois-je passer ? Se tromper sur l'adresse de sa propre mère ! Bref, je suis extrêmement désoler. J'avais passer une sale journée et j'en avais beaucoup sur le cœur... d'où l'idée de la lettre. J'étais tellement en colère que je me suis tromper d'adresse...j'aurais du m'en douter avec ma 'chance' légendaire.

Ça me touche énormément que vous aimiez ma composition. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir écouter. J'aime pas beaucoup m'étendre sur ce que j'écris...c'est vraiment personnel, je trouve. Puisque c'est mes émotions, mes pensés et mon histoire. Un bon moyen de peser la pression et d'évacuer totalement tout ce que je ressens sur certaine situation de ma vie. À chaque fois que je compose je me sens légère et en paix avoir moi-même.

Et voilà ! Je commence à m'étendre sur des sujets qui ne vous intéresse surement pas !

Encore une fois, je suis désoler.

Bien à vous, (à moins que je me sois ENCORE tromper d'adresse...)

Bella

P-S : Je ne devrais plus égarer mes composition à votre adresse, je vais être vigilante !


	5. Lettre 4 : Edward

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

**choupiechou, Lydouille ,xenarielle93, Cricrou86 et aelita48 **

Merci pour vos review, sa ma touché !

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent aussi, laissé votre trace !

Les lettres seront plus longue à partir d'ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chère Bella,

Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, sincèrement je crois qu'une mère comme la votre (D'après ce que je déduis...et désoler si je vous vexe) ne mérite pas une fille qui se rappelle sont adresse. Bien au contraire ! Elle ne mérite aucune attention de votre part. Les propos quelle à tenu à votre égard me refroidit totalement. Je ne comprends pas comment une mère peut faire ça. J'ai, moi-même, une mère formidable. Elle saurait extrêmement en colère de savoir qu'une mère peut faire sa à ces enfants ou elle ne comprendrait tout simplement pas.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde peut passé une mauvaise journée. Je connais se que c'est ! Je cours sans arrêt à droite et à gauche et seulement le soir je peux me détendre enfin. Une vie bien triste, non ?

On dirait que tout le monde court toujours après le temps, et après ont s'étonne de ne pas voir la vie passer à toute vitesse.

Je suis extrêmement flatté d'avoir eu l'honneur d'écouter votre composition, et je me porte volontaire pour toute les écoutés ! J'ai votre CD (ou plutôt la copie que j'en ai fait) dans ma voiture et je l'écoute aussi le soir en rentrant. Vous auriez du voir la tête de ma soeur quand j'ai été la chercher pour dîner se midi. Elle se demandait qui était la chanteuse, je lui ai dit que c'était vous, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Pour ma défense, elle à adorer.

Une dernière petite chose avant que je termine cette lettre. La vie nous emporte totalement parfois on a même pas le temps de souffler et ont à besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, un inconnu parfois, qui peux avoir un nouveau point de vue. Alors si vous avez besoin de parlez, vous connaissez mon adresse, et je saurais ravie de continuez cette correspondance.

Bien à vous.

Edward.


	6. Lettre 5 : Bella

**Ça fait un petit moment que je ne vous ai pas écrit ! Pour excuse, je n'avais pas d'ordinateur et je tiens entre mes mains mon tout nouveau portable ! Alors avec cette excitation je vous livre une nouvelle lettre de Bella. Laissez votre marque ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_Cher Edward,_

_Je crois que vous avez raison concernant ma génitrice, même si je me suis longtemps voiler la face. J'avais peut-être espérer qu'elle change ? Ou plutôt qu'elle redevienne comme avant… Mes sentiments envers elle sont très flous. J'essaie de ne pas me rappeler la mère qu'elle était, sa fait juste trop mal. C'est comme si c'était une nouvelle personne. Avec le temps je m'y suis tout simplement habituer mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire avec._

_La vie joue quelques tours parfois. Je crois qu'elle m'en a joué un._

_J'essaie de rester concentrer sur les belles choses de ma vie. Tout ce que j'ai accomplis et que j'ai réalisé par moi-même. Je suis fière de celle que je suis aujourd'hui, malgré les imprévue, malgré que ça n'a pas été facile et malgré ma mère…_

_Je ne crois pas que vous ailliez une vie triste. Après tout, tout le monde court après le temps. Parfois on a pas assez de 24 heures dans une journée, je comprends tout à fait ce que c'est…_

_J'aimerais passer seulement une journée sans regarder ma montre et sans me faire du souci parce que je manque de temps…hélas ceci est impossible dans le monde des adultes, non ?_

_Je rêve de partir en vacance d'ici quelques années, deux semaines bien tranquille…j'en rêve, pas vous ?_

_Je suis extrêmement…je n'ai pas de mot. Je suis contente que votre sœur et vous apprécier ma composition. J'ai joint un CD à cette lettre…je vous renvoie une deuxième composition. J'espère que vous allez autant aimez que la première. Cette fois, vous pouvez garder l'original, elle est à vous._

_Je saurais plus que ravie de continuer cette correspondance. On a tous besoin d'un ami, étranger ou pas, dans les moments difficiles comme dans les bons. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? Et pourquoi pas moi ?_

_Dans votre prochaine lettre j'aimerais que vous parliez de vous !_

_Au plaisir de vous lire à nouveau_

_Bien à vous_

_Bella_

_P-S : Je ne me tromperais pas d'adresse tant que vous ne vous tromperez pas d'adresse vous aussi !  
P-P-S : Et si on se tutoyait ?_

* * *

**Parole en français de 22 de Taylor Swift (Chanson que Bella envois à Edward, les paroles ne sont pas littéralement traduite) **

Cette soirée est parfaite pour s'habiller en Hipsters

Et de se moquer de nos ex

Cette soirée est tout indiquée

Pour déjeuner à minuit.

Et tomber sous le charme de parfaits étrangers

Nous sommes heureux, libre, confus et seuls en même temps

C'est pathétique et magique

Ce soir, on oublie les échéances

Le moment est venue...

Je ne sais pas pour toi,

Mais moi, j'ai 22 ans

Tout va bien aller,

Si tu me garde à tes côtés

Tu ne me connais pas

Mais je parie que tu en as envis

Tout vas bien aller

Si on continue de danser

Comme si l'on avait 22 ans

Ce soir, on dirait que l'endroit

est bondé par des gens trop jeunes

Qui se pensent cool

Ce soir, on quitte les lieux

Et on passe la nuit à rêver

Au lieu de Dormir

Nous sommes heureux, libre, confus et seuls de la meilleur des façons

C'est à la fois , Magique et Pathétique

Ce soir, on oublie les peines d'amour

Le moment est venue...

Je ne sais pas pour toi,

Mais moi, j'ai 22 ans

Tout va bien aller,

Si tu me garde à tes côtés

Tu ne me connais pas

Mais je parie que tu en as envis

Tout vas bien aller

Si on continue de danser

Comme si l'on avait 22 ans

Ce soir, on quitte les lieux

Ce soir, on ne va pas dormir

Ce soir, tu ne me dis rien qui vaille

Je te veux à tout prix

Je ne sais pas pour toi,

Mais moi, j'ai 22 ans

Tout va bien aller,

Si tu me garde à tes côtés

Tu ne me connais pas

Mais je parie que tu en as envis

Tout vas bien aller

Si on continue de danser

Comme si l'on avait 22 ans

Ouais Ouais

Ce soir, on quitte les lieux

Ce soir, on ne va pas dormir

Ce soir, Tu n'annonce rien de bon

Je te veux à tout prix

* * *

**Laissez votre marque ! **


	7. Lettre 6 : Edward

Bonjour! Un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

**Zenarielle93 **: Un très grand merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir.

**Guest :** Comme je l'es dit, l'histoire va rester épistolaire encore quelques temps. Alors , patience pour la narration et les dialogues.

**Grazie :** Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chère Bella, _

_Je comprends tout à fait les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour votre mère. Vous êtes perdue concernant votre relation. D'un côté, vous l'aimez (c'est votre mère après tout…) et vous vous rappeler la femme et la mère qu'elle était autrefois. Et de l'autre côté, elle vous a énormément blessée et vous ne savez pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle femme qui a perdu son mari et qui vous rejette. _

_Si vous savez que vous avez accomplis de belles choses, que vous êtes fière de vous et de votre vie, alors c'est tant mieux. Vous n'êtes pas mal pris. Vous avez une vie, des rêves et des espoirs comme tout le monde. Ne faut juste pas que vous oubliiez vos objectifs et que vous gardiez la tête haute malgré tout. Pour moi c'est l'image d'une femme forte. Forte, indépendante et confiante. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ça, chez une femme. _

_Le temps….tout le monde en manque, non ? C'est vrai que j'aimerais passez, moi aussi, une journée sans me souciez de tout ça mais comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes maintenant dans le monde des adultes et nous devons agir comme tel. Je regrette ma petite enfance parfois…. _

_Seulement, deux semaines ? Moi, il me faudrait des mois entier de vacance et je m'en lasserais pas crois-moi ! Bon c'est vrai…le boulot me manquerais. Je suis un tout petit peu bourreau de travail._

_Votre composition est juste…magnifique comme la première. Même si j'ai ma préférence pour la première. On n'oublie jamais les premières fois et bien moi je n'oublie jamais votre première composition. Elle est gravée dans ma mémoire, je connais tous les accords, toutes les notes. _

_Vous voulez faire connaissance ? Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Je vais essayer de tu tutoyer mais bon ma mère ma éduque de manière que j'ai de la difficulté à tutoyer ceux que je ne connais pas beaucoup. _

_Bon assez papoter. Qu'es que je pourrais TE dire sur moi ?_

_Je m'apelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 27 ans et je suis médecin. C'est un bon début, non ? _

_Je viens d'une famille de trois enfants. J'ai un grand frère, Emmett qui à 29 ans et une petite sœur, Alice, qui à 25 ans. _

_Mon père est, lui aussi, médecin (J'ai suivis ces traces) et ma mère décoratrice intérieure._

_Une famille typique, j'ai eu une vie assez tranquille. Parents aimants, frères et sœur encombrants mais que j'aime beaucoup. Le temps à passer, Emmett et Alice ont fait des études, se sont mis en couple (fiancé pour Alice et Marié pour Emmett) Emmett a eu des enfants. Moi, j'ai fait des études et je travaille. La vie à bien tournée pour nous tous. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas mais on s'en est sortis et c'est le principal. _

_Sur ce, je termine cette lettre et j'attends que tu parles de toi dans ta prochaine lettre. _

_Je ne me tromperais pas d'adresse, promis ! _

_Bien à vous _

_Edward_

* * *

**Laissez un commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir...et le prochain chapitre pourrait arriver plus vite ?**


	8. Lettre 7 : Bella

Bonjour ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette histoire ne marche pas vraiment…Alors je vous demande si **je devrais continuer ou pas** ? Je ne veux pas continuer une histoire qui ne marche pas alors que j'en ai plusieurs autres en réserve à poster. Je vous poste se chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Cher Edward, _

_Vous avez parfaitement bien expliqué la situation en sont ensemble. Je ne sais comment réagir face à cette situation. Cependant, j'ai décidé de lâcher prise il y a un bon moment (quand j'ai écrit cette lettre en autre). Je ne veux plus en parler. Du moins pas maintenant._

_J'ai plutôt bien réussis, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas tout ce dont j'ai souhaité mais j'ai une vie que j'aime et que je suis heureuse d'avoir la chance de vivre. _

_Je suis heureuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon correspondant préféré. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour et je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…par le commencement, j'imagine ? _

_Mon nom au complet est Isabella Mary Swan. J'ai 23 ans. Comme tu l'auras déjà deviné, j'ai une sœur, Isabelle. D'ici, je vois ta confusion devant les noms Isabella et Isabelle qui sont pratiquement pareil. C'est très simple comme explication. Nous sommes jumelles et puisque je ne fais pas les choses à moitié…nous sommes identiques. Tu dois te dire que c'est génial d'avoir un jumeau ou une jumelle identique…et bien oui de beaucoup de côtés et non de certains. Isa et moi avons fait les 101 coups lorsque nous étions jeunes. On échangeait constamment nos places et on nous confondait très souvent, même nos parents parfois…_

_C'est surement à cause de ce lien qu'on est encore si proche aujourd'hui. Malgré, qu'Isabelle ait commencé sa vie et qu'on ne vit plus ensemble. _

_Quand mon père est décéder, Isa et moi étions les héritières. Renée à eu un bon montant, la maison, les voitures et tout le reste mais notre père avait mis beaucoup d'argent de côté pour nous et c'est nous qui avons eu l'assurance vie à nos 18 ans. Heureusement, puisque ce jour-là on s'est retrouver sans-abris. _

_Avec l'argent de mon père, j'ai fait deux projets. Premièrement j'ai fait une cursus en commerce et j'ai aussi fait une cursus en psychologie et en maternité. C'est assez compliquer à expliquer. Bref, j'ai ouvert une maison pour jeunes mères et pères, quoique ce dernier est plus rare. Je l'ai aide avec leur grossesse, leurs bébés et surtout à retrouver une vie après. Elles (Ils) ont tous les outils pour bien s'occuper de leurs enfants et de trouver du travail ou encore faire des études. Mon premier projet…et j'en suis très fière. On voit pas comment dans cette situation, les mères et pères peuvent être démunis et seul(e)s dans c'est moment-là, je suis là et je l'ai guide. _

_Mon deuxième projet, je suis en train de démarrer un petit restaurant, mon personnel est uniquement composer de mes résidants ou mes anciens résidants (Ou encore de jeunes parents). Il devrait bientôt ouvrir. Les rénovations finissent dans quelques semaines et l'ouverture est pour dans 2 mois. Je croise les doigts pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Ne pas paniquer est ma phrase fétiche c'est temps-ci._

_En parlant de ne pas paniquer…je vais dois terminer cette lettre et me rendre à l'hôpital (une jeune mère à accoucher la nuit dernière._

_À cette lettre, je joins deux chansons (fait par moi évidemment !) La première parle de ma sœur jumelle et la deuxième de mon centre. Bonne écoute._

_Amicalement_

_Bella_

* * *

Première chanson **Jumelle** (En vrai elle est chanté par **Lynda Lemay** )

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Je ne serais pas moi  
je ne ferais qu'un pas et je serais perdue

Si tu n'existais plus  
Toi qui étais déjà  
Dès l'ultime début  
Blottie tout contre moi

Si tu n'étais plus là  
Pour me dire en tes mots  
Le cours de mon combat,  
moi, je serais K.O.

J'ai tant besoin de toi  
Pour savoir qui je suis  
Oui, dès que tu t'en vas  
Je ne suis qu'une demie

T'es plus que ma famille  
T'es plus que mon amie  
Chaque fois que tu sourcilles  
Mon front tressaille aussi

T'as beau m'tourner le dos  
Je lis dans tes soupirs  
Je sais quand ton sourire  
Dissimule un sanglot

T'as besoin de mots  
Pour tout me raconter  
T'as besoin d'parler  
Je t'entends déjà trop

Car tu bats la chamade  
En plein dans ma poitrine  
Je grandis comme un arbre  
Ancré à tes racines

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Je n'le serais pas non plus  
Car c'est la même fois  
Que l'on nous a conçues

On vient du même amour  
Et des mêmes douleurs  
Et c'est peut-être pour ça  
qu'on s'connait par coeur

Dans les conversations  
Les mêmes maladresses  
Et quand on d'mande pardon  
on s'croirait à la messe  
Comme à la fin du même  
Je vous salue Marie  
En train de dire amen au  
même moment précis  
T'es plus que mon écho,  
tu es mon harmonie  
Tu es c'que j'ai d'plus beau,  
t'es plus que mon amie

S'il manquait un morceau d'mon  
pauvre squelette  
Tu t'arracherais la peau pour me  
tendres les restes  
Tu m'prêterais ton sang comme on  
prête une veste  
Pour me tenir au chaud  
pour qu'à tout prix je reste

On est du même berceau  
De la même planète  
Du même ventre gros  
D'avoir porté deux êtres

Qui étaient déjà nous  
Déjà inséparables  
Deux petits coeurs jaloux  
aujourd'hui sur leurs gardes

Lorsqu'arrive un amant  
Lorsque tombe une frontière  
Au milieu du courant  
De notre belle rivière

Lorsqu'un peu je te perds  
Aux mains d'un malheureux  
Qui n'connaît pas le tiers de  
c'que t'as d'plus précieux

Lorsqu'arrive un amant et qu'un  
peu tu t'en vas  
Vivre normalement  
vivre à l'écart de moi  
Je me sens minuscule me revoilà demie  
J'ai mal à notre bulle  
J'en veux à tes maris

De me prendre un instant  
ce qui me reviendra  
Il vient toujours un temps où les  
hommes sont las  
De te sentir soudée à quelqu'un  
d'autre qu'eux  
De me voir dans tes yeux,  
de nous savoir liées

Par cette chose étrange  
Qui fait que nos deux c urs  
Sont le fruit d'un mélange  
Tu es plus que ma s ur

Tu seras toujours celle  
Qui me décodera  
Oui, je suis ta jumelle et c'est plus fort  
qu'on croit

Si tu n'étais pas là  
Je ne serais pas moi  
Je ne ferais qu'un pas  
Et je trébucherais

Si tu n'étais plus là  
Toi, mon si doux reflet  
Que ferais-je de mes bras  
que ferais-je de tes traits?

Nos veines sont cousues  
Nous n'sommes que fusion  
Il n'y a pas d'issue  
C'est presque une prison

Nos âmes enchaînées  
Ne tentent d'évasion  
Que des histoires ratées  
Que de courtes passions

Qui n'auront jamais pu  
Dénouer ces mystères  
Qui tendent nos tissus  
Qui tressent nos artères

Tu t'abreuves à ma source  
Et je bois à la tienne  
On est de la même pousse  
On est du même germe  
Et c'est fou comme je t'aime

* * *

Deuxième chanson** Le choix de la vie** (Chantée en vrai pas** Kayliah**)

Je viens tout juste d'avoir 19 ans  
Et je ne suis encore qu'une enfant  
Je n'suis pas prête à devenir maman  
Que vont dire, que vont dire mes parents  
J'n'arrive même pas à m'occuper d'moi-même  
Mon mec s'en tape et ça m'fout trop la haine  
Et si j'le garde comment j'vais faire pour l'élever  
Si j'le garde pas est-ce que j'pourrais m'le pardonner  
Dis-moi qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir lui offrir  
Je cherche encore mais je n'ai toujours pas d'avenir  
Comme tout le monde j'essaie de m'en sortir  
Tout monde me dit qu'avec un enfant ce sera pire

~Refrain~  
Aujourd'hui, je dois faire un choix  
Soit j'le garde, soit j'le garde pas  
Je suis perdue, au fond d'moi je n'sais pas  
Tout c'que je sais, c'est qu'seule je n'y arriverait pas  
Aujourd'hui je dois faire un choix  
Comment savoir, je n'suis pas sure de moi  
Peut être trop jeune  
Au fond d'moi je n'sais pas  
C'que je sais c'est qu'ce p'tit bout je l'aime déjà

Trop d'questions je n'sais plus quoi penser  
Est-ce que je vais vivre comment j'vais faire pour l'assumer  
Et seule j'ai peur de ne pas assurer  
Le pire c'est que je n'me sent pas capable d'avorter  
Puis j'men fou de ce qu'les autres peuvent penser  
Pourtant dans ce monde personne détient la vérité  
Et puis peut-être que je serai une bonne mère  
J'y arriverait, avec ou sans son père  
Je suis sure que j'vais pouvoir tout lui offrir  
Je suis sure qu'avec lui j'ai un avenir  
C'est peut-être grâce à lui que je vais m'en sortir  
Peut être que c'gosse pourra m'éviter le pire

~Refrain~  
Aujourd'hui, je dois faire un choix  
Soit j'le garde, soit j'le garde pas  
Je suis perdue, au fond d'moi je n'sais pas  
Tout c'que je sais, c'est qu'seule je n'y arriverait pas  
Aujourd'hui je dois faire un choix  
Comment savoir, je n'suis pas sure de moi  
Peut être trop jeune  
Au fond d'moi je n'sais pas  
C'que je sais...

C'est qu'je l'imagine déjà m'appeler maman  
Quand j'vois ma vie j'me dit qu'c'est pas le moment  
J'ai déjà tant d'amour pour cet enfant  
Je dois me décider j'n'ai plus beaucoup de temps  
Peut être que je suis prête peut être pas  
Il y a des jours où j'y crois des jours où j'n'y crois pas  
J'aurais tellement aimé que ma mère soit là  
Quand j'vais lui dire qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi

~Refrain~  
Aujourd'hui, je dois faire un choix  
Soit j'le garde, soit j'le garde pas  
Je suis perdue, au fond d'moi je n'sais pas  
Tout c'que je sais, c'est qu'seule je n'y arriverait pas  
Aujourd'hui je dois faire un choix  
Comment savoir, je n'suis pas sure de moi  
Peut être trop jeune  
Au fond d'moi je n'sais pas  
C'que je sais c'est qu'ce p'tit bout je l'aime déjà


	9. Lettre 8 : Edward

Merci à tous pour l'encouragement dans vos commentaires. Ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai une autre question pour vous. **Comment imaginez-vous la rencontre Edward et Bella ?**

Remarquez, que je commence à écrire les dates sur les lettres. Important !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_14 avril 2012, _

_Chère Bella, _

_Si tu ne veux plus qu'on parle de ta mère et bien on en parlera plus. Et si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, tu sais où je suis. _

_Sincèrement, j'ai rarement vu une femme aussi généreuse. Premièrement tu mets ton héritage au profit des autres. Tu dois aides tellement de gens avec cette aide aux jeunes parents. Sa doit être passionnant comme métier. Je me demande combien de personne tu as aidée, jusqu'à présent ? J'aimerais que tu me parles d'avantage de ton projet, des personnes que tu aides et de leurs enfants. Comment s'en sortent-ils, après ?_

_Comment trouves-tu le temps entre le centre d'aide, les rénovations pour ton nouveau restaurant et pour toi ? J'ai seulement un métier et je galère. Bon d'accord, je suis médecin et je fais à peu près 60 à 80 heures par semaine, mais quand même ! _

_Je savais que tu avais une sœur, mais une jumelle identique ! Wow. On ne rencontre pas ça tous les jours. J'ai de la difficulté à imaginer un lien aussi fort. Pas que je ne sois pas proche de mon frère et ma sœur, non au contraire. Mais on est déjà proche tous les trois alors je me demande comment on peut être plus proche encore de sa sœur ou de son frère. Vous deviez attirer pas mal l'attention quand vous sortez ensemble. _

_Tes compositions, comme toujours, sont intense et je l'ai adore. Je me suis déjà habituer à entendre ta voix. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième chanson, Le choix de la vie, j'ai l'impression que tu as écrit cette chanson pour toi…peut-être que je me trompe ou que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler…mais si tu veux en parler, comme toujours, tu sais où je suis. _

_Fait attention à toi, _

_Edward. _


	10. Lettre 9 : Bella

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à Grazie et Xenarielle93 d'avoir laissé votre marque.**

**Un tout nouveau chapitre. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la réponse à Bella sur le commentaire d'Edward (dans la dernière lettre).**

* * *

_17 avril, 2012_

_Cher Edward,_

_Merci de la compréhension que tu fais preuve concernant ma génitrice._

_Je ne suis pas si généreuse que ça, en réalité. C'est juste naturel d'aider les jeunes parents, ils en ont besoin et il n'y a pas assez d'aide. Alors, quand j'ai remarqué que je pouvais peut-être faire une différence, je l'ai simplement fait. Au début, ça a été vraiment dur. Le foyer ne rapportait pas, je dépensais beaucoup d'argent et les factures s'empilais, heureusement le gouvernement s'est rendu compte de tout ce que sa apportais aux personnes dans le besoin. J'ai aussi lancé plusieurs mise de fonds, plusieurs collecte et sa à beaucoup rapporter. Du moins, assez pour que je n'aie pas à mettre la clef sous la porte. Depuis environs 2 ans, je suis approuver par le gouvernement, alors il m'apporte une certaine aide, un certain montant par mois, selon le nombre de personne que j'accueille._

_Tu m'as demandé de te parler de mon foyer, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquer. Je pourrais en parler des heures et des heures._

_Je vais te mettre en situation une jeune fille nommé Emmanuelle, j'ai eu justement son accord pour te raconter tout ceci._

_Emmanuelle est arrivée chez moi, il y a près d'un an maintenant. Elle était enceinte de 5 mois, et elle était SDF (sans domicile fixe). Elle ne faisait confiance à personne, même pas à moi. J'ai commencé par l'accueillir, lui donner une chambre, chaque chambre est équiper de sa propre salle de bain, et d'une petite chambre pour le bébé._

_Je lui ai préparé une tasse de thé avec des biscuits, pendant qu'elle prenait une bonne douche. Ensuite je lui ai expliqué les règles du foyer :_

_-Pas d'alcool, ni de drogue_

_-Participer à l'atelier de la préparation à l'accoucher_

_-Participer à l'atelier 'Tous savoir sur mon bébé'_

_-Aucun jurons , aucune violence (tolérance zéro)_

_-Respecter les religions et croyance des autres habitants._

_-Faire la tâche ménagère assignée_

_-Avertir lors des sorties et entré du foyer._

_Ensuite, je l'ai laissé se reposer. La journée du lendemain allait être longue. Vue, le métier que je fais, j'ai beaucoup de contact avec les gynécologues et obstétriciens. Puisque, certaines mères de mon foyer ont un passé assez difficile, je n'engage que des femmes. Hormis, le gardien de nuit et de jour._

_Bref, le lendemain j'ai pris un rendez-vous avec mon obstétricienne et Emmanuelle a été la consultée. Sa a été un moment très éprouvant, ce jour-là. Elle a su qu'elle attendait un petit garçon, je l'ai alors vue se transformer devant moi. Le chemin a été long, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. La jeune adolescente, 17 ans, c'est alors transformer en une mère forte, prête à soulever des montagnes pour son fils. Elle s'est rapprochée des autres mères et de moi. Quand une femme s'intègre au foyer, elle fait partie de notre famille, ça nous fait des amies…des amies pour la vie. Les enfants grandissent ensemble, et les mères apprennent ensemble aussi._

_Aujourd'hui, Emmanuelle a eu son fils qui a maintenant 6 mois. Mattéo est en parfaite santé, il est la fierté de sa maman. Cette dernière reprend le lycée l'année prochaine en terminal._

_Bref, je connais chaque mère, chaque enfant. Leurs histoires est unique pour chacune d'entre elles._

_En réalité, je travaille…toujours. Je vis au foyer moi-même alors…j'ai toujours à faire. Depuis 3 ans, je n'ai jamais dormie une nuit entière. Ma journée commence vers 6 heures le matin et se termine vers…minuit (surtout c'est temps-ci avec les rénovations et tout le reste)._

_Pour ce qui est de ma sœur et moi, oui on attire pas mal l'attention. On l'a toujours attirée. Je crois que les gens sont fasciner de voir deux personnes identiques. Moi, ça me parait juste normale. Je crois que je me suis juste habituée à cette attention._

_Pour terminer, j'ai retardé ce moment depuis le début de ma lettre, mais je tiens à toi et toute les personnes à qui je tiens sont aux courants. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, ou plutôt l'écrire._

_J'avais 17 ans quand je l'ai rencontré, évidemment j'avais 17 ans j'étais jeune, naïve et je ne connaissais rien en l'amour. Les problèmes que j'avais avec ma mère, mon causé un manque d'attention, alors quand il est arrivé dans ma vie, et qu'il m'a donné de l'attention et de l'amour (enfin je le croyais) je lui ai tout donné. Évidemment, pas besoin de faire un dessin, il a eu toutes mes premières fois. Il m'a largué ensuite. Après…qu'on l'a fait, il s'est mis à rire et il m'a dit que j'étais 'juste un bon coup de plus', c'était 2 mois avant mes 18 ans. Ensuite, j'ai été à l'université, et j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, ni qui j'étais. J'étais perdue et totalement seule. Ma sœur étais parti à Harvard, pour décrocher son diplôme d'assistante juridique. J'ai pensé à l'avortement, l'adoption. Sa pris un bon moment avant que je pense à garder mon bébé. C'était à la deuxième écographie. La première échographie je n'ai même pas voulu regardé, j'étais persuader que j'allais le donner en adoption et oublier cette histoire au plus vite. Quand j'ai vu mon fils pour la première fois, sur cet écran en noir et blanc. J'ai su que je l'aimerais et que jamais je ne pourrais m'en séparer. Aiden est né le 18 avril, demain donc, il aura 5 ans. L'histoire saurait simple si sa s'arrêtais ici non ?_

_Une fois, ce n'est pas assez. Matt est revenu quand Aiden avait 3 ans, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il s'approche de mon fils. Deux mois plus tard, Aiden avait une otite, 38.9 de fièvre. J'étais tellement fatiguer, j'ai dû le faire hospitalisé. Le foyer était à c'est début, je n'avais pas encore l'appui du gouvernement. Je me sentais tellement…faible. En sortant de l'hôpital, je suis sortie dans un bar, je l'ai revue. Tu imagines que l'histoire se fini pas aussi bien, hein ? On s'est fréquenté pendant deux autre mois. Je suis tombé une nouvelle fois enceinte. Il est encore parti. Je me suis fait avoir deux fois. Par le même. Je suis tellement pathétique dans le fond, mais jamais je n'aurais échangé ma petite fille, elle a 8 mois. Elle s'appelle Éloïse. Après sa, j'ai pris des avocats et il a signé pour ne plus avoir de droit sur mes enfants. Une triste histoire. Je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça. Beaucoup de personne, me penseront bête d'avoir fait deux fois la même erreur, mais je suis humaine et j'ai mes failles moi aussi. Ce n'est pas facile être mère et être seule. Il y a des moments où on ne se sent pas à la hauteur et qu'on veut juste tout abandonner. Je suis fière de dire aujourd'hui que j'ai survécu. C'est mon histoire à moi, mon démon intérieur si tu préfères._

_Voilà, je termine cette lettre. J'ai ajouté deux compositions à cette lettre en espérant qu'elles te plaisent, sa parle de mes enfants._

_Fait attention à toi_

_Bella_

* * *

Tu sauras un homme (Shéryfa Luna )

Ce que je vais te dire maintenant,  
Tu l'comprendras quand tu seras grand  
La vie est belle mais parfois cruelle,  
Tu l'apprendras avec le temps  
Faudra que tu fasse les bons choix,  
Le vice sera autour de toi  
Tu m'feras pleuré, tu m'feras de la peine,  
Mais tu m'rendras fière parfois

Des hauts et des bas,  
Il y'en aura tu découvriras  
Des blessures et des moments de joie,  
Te rendront plus fort tu verras

Lorsque tu sauras encaisser les coups,  
Et que tu sauras te relever  
Que tu donneras sans attendre en retour,  
Tu seras un homme mon fils  
Quand tu ressentiras ce que peut faire l'amour,  
Et que des larmes ont coulées  
Quand tu sauras qu'on se remet de tout,  
Tu seras un homme mon fils

Des femmes il y'en aura,  
Certaines seront prêtes à tout pour toi  
Tu rendras triste certaines d'entre elles,  
Et d'autres vont compter pour toi  
Des amis tu t'en feras,  
Certains deviendront même des frères  
Certains seront là dans tes galères,  
Et d'autres ne t'aideront pas

Des hauts et des bas,  
Il y'en aura tu découvriras  
Des blessures et des moments de joie,  
Te rendront plus fort tu verras

Lorsque tu sauras encaisser les coups,  
Et que tu sauras te relever  
Que tu donneras sans attendre en retour,  
Tu seras un homme mon fils  
Quand tu ressentiras ce que peut faire l'amour  
Et que des larmes ont coulées  
Quand tu sauras qu'on se remet de tout  
Tu seras un homme mon fils

Et je t'aiderai,  
Tant que je serais là  
Je t'encouragerais,  
Tant que je serais là  
Et je te relèverais tant que je serais là tu es tout pour moi  
Et je t'aiderai,  
Tant que je serais là  
Je t'encouragerais,  
Tant que je serais là  
Et je te relèverais tant que je serais là tu es tout pour moi

Lorsque tu sauras encaisser les coups,  
Et que tu sauras te relever  
Que tu donneras sans attendre en retour,  
Tu seras un homme mon fils  
Quand tu ressentiras ce que peut faire l'amour,  
Et que des larmes ont coulées  
Quand tu sauras qu'on se remet de tout,  
Tu seras un homme mon fils

Quand tu seras un homme, mon fils...

* * *

Je voudrais voir ton visage (Lynda Lemay)

C'est fou c'que tu m'fais peur mon petit bout de vie  
Appuyé sur mon cœur courageusement blotti  
T'as ancré dans ma chair ton fragile rafiot  
Moi j't'envoie mes rivières et j'te secoue d'sanglots  
J'ai peur que tu décroches j'ai peur que tu dérives  
Mais plus je te sens proche et plus que j'ai peur qu't'arrives  
C'est fou c'que tu m'fais peur avec ton grand mystère  
J't'entends déjà qui pleure j'me vois déjà m'en faire.

J'voudrais voir ton visage j'te voudrais déjà grand  
J'te voudrais déjà sage et déjà éloquent  
J'ai peur de ton langage cousu de cris divers  
Que j'devrai comme toutes les mères décoder sans relâche.

C'est fou c'que tu m'fais peur mon silencieux copain  
Planté comme une fleur dans mon précieux jardin  
Cet espace de chair sans roses ni jonquilles  
Réservé à la petite sœur de mon grand garçon

**(Les parole de cette phrase est : Réservé au p'tit frère de ma jolie grande fille. Je l'ai changé pour que ça colle à l'histoire)**

J'voudrais voir ton visage j'te voudrais déjà grand  
J'te voudrais déjà sage et déjà éloquent  
J'ai peur de ton langage cousu de cris divers  
Que j'devrai comme toutes les mères décoder sans relâche.

J'ai peur de ce regard que tu poseras sur moi  
Quand pour la première fois j'te tiendrai dans mes bras  
J'ai peur de ton soleil j'ai peur de j'ter de l'ombre  
Sur ton premier réveil avec mes humeurs sombres

C'est fou c'que j'me fais peur je crie je m'impatiente  
Je porte tant de bonheur que ça m'fait mal au ventre  
Je me ronge les pouces et la panique me frôle  
Quand j'pense à ta frimousse juchée sur mon épaule

Donne-moi du courage je deviendrais plus grande  
Les femmes sont plus sages chaque fois qu'elles enfantent  
J'écouterais ton langage cousu de cris d'enfants  
Et comme le font toutes les mères j'y décoderais maman !


	11. Lettre 10 : Edward

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup à : Choupiechou, Rosaline-Narcisse, Grazie et à Canada02, Xenarielle93, Estelle7 et aussi à tous les fidèles de cette histoire.

**Je voulais savoir si vous étiez intéressé(e)s par un moment dans la vie de Bella, pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura une lettre évidemment ! Je me demandais aussi, si vous pensiez que mettre des narrations et des dialogues dans mon histoire nuiraient à celle-ci ? **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chère Bella, _

_Ton histoire m'a chamboulée. Elle ressemble et est différente de la mienne. Je crois que je te dois de te la raconter parce que moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi et que ceux à qui je tiens sont au courant. _

_Je l'ai rencontré à l'université, elle s'appelait Tanya, elle était grande, blonde et elle attirait pas mal l'attention, même la mienne. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment mon genre, personnellement je préfère les brunes, je suis sorti avec elle. Je croyais l'aimé vraiment. Avec du recul c'étais plus de l'admiration qu'autre chose. Bref, j'avais 20 ans et je croyais, moi aussi, être amoureux. On est resté ensemble et environs 1 an plus tard, elle m'a annoncée être enceinte. J'étais surchargé avec mes études de médecine, mais mes parents m'ont inculqué des valeurs fondamentales. Je devais assumée les responsabilités de mes actes. _

_C'est ce que j'ai fait, pendant les 9 mois qui ont suivis je voyais bien que Tanya changeait. Elle devenait capricieuse, odieuse et froide. J'ai mis sa sur le compte des hormones. Je crois que j'espérais que l'arrivé du bébé la changerais. Se fût tout le contraire. Elle à refuser que j'entre dans la salle d'accouchement, j'ai alors pensé qu'elle voulait faire sa seule. Alors je l'ai laissé faire. Quelques heures plus tard, une infirmière est venue me chercher pour m'annoncer la naissance de ma petite fille, Carlie. J'en suis tombé immédiatement amoureux. J'ai voulu montrer à Tanya le magnifique chef d'œuvre qu'on avait créé, elle à refuser de voir le bébé ou même de la touchée. J'ai alors pensée qu'elle fessait une dépression post-traumatique. J'ai engagé les meilleurs spécialistes, mais rien n'y fessait. Elle n'aimait pas notre enfant, tout simplement. Elle n'avait aucune once d'amour pour moi ou pour Carlie. _

_Je lui ai alors apporté les papiers d'abandon maternelle, je croyais la faire réagir mais au contraire. Elle l'est à signer sans l'ombre d'un sentiment. Elle m'a dit vouloir oublier c'est deux années au plus vite. _

_Elle est partie et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Sa fait maintenant 5 ans que j'ai ma petite Carlie et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Je l'aime, tout simplement. _

_Bien que je ne regrette et ne regretterais jamais Carlie et que je l'aime de toutes les fibres de mon être, j'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile. Avoir une petite fille tout seul, suivre des études de médecine et tout le reste. Je me demande comment tu fais avec deux enfants, le foyer et bientôt le restaurant. Peu de femme aurait le courage et la générosité d'ont tu as fait preuve. Je t'admire pour ça. Tu dis peut-être que tu t'es fait avoir deux fois…et alors ? _

_Dis-moi qui a une vie parfaite ? Un chemin sans détour ou sans obstacle ?_

_Tout le monde fais des erreurs, toi, moi, tous les autres. Et Alors ? On est humain, on se trompe souvent mais on apprend aussi. C'est ça le plus important dans la vie. Apprendre de ces erreurs. La vie saurait bien ennuyeuse sans un peu de complication. Tous les échecs et les victoires ont fait de nous les personnes que l'on ait aujourd'hui. Tu as deux enfants en santé, un centre que tu adore visiblement et bientôt un restaurant. Si comme tu dis, tu n'aurais pas 'faite avoir', la première fois tu n'aurais pas eu ton fils et la deuxième fois tu n'aurais pas eu ta fille. Je sais combien j'aime ma propre fille et vu comment tu parles (et chante) de tes enfants, il est totalement impossible que tu vois la vie sans eux. Peut-être que c'était ce qui devait se passer tout simplement ?_

_Tu n'es pas pathétique, comme je te l'ai dit tu es humaine, l'erreur est humaine. _

_Contente toi d'être fière de ta vie et de tout ce que tu as traversé et cris le s'il le faut : Tu as survécu ! C'est le principale. _

_Tes compositions étaient incroyables. Une autre preuve d'amour envers tes enfants. J'aurais souhaité que Carlie ait une mère comme toi. _

_C'est fou, mais, la vie est bien faite. J'ai de plus en plus la sensation qu'ont étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Déjà, qu'elle chance tu avais de tomber sur une personne qui avait un passé légèrement semblable au tient ? À New York ? _

_Au fil des lettres, je m'attache à toi. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais tu es devenue une part entière de ma vie. J'ai besoin de tes lettres pour égayer les longues journées au boulot, où quand j'ai personne avec qui parler à part une enfant de 5 ans à qui on ne peut décemment pas tout dire. _

_Fait attention à toi, _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Edward_


	12. Un peu d'aide

Bonjour ! Hey, non pas c'est pas un chapitre ! Mais demain vous devriez l'avoir. Je chercher quelqu'un avec qui échanger mes idées et m'aider dans la rédaction et la correction de cette histoire. Alors si vous êtes interresser merci de me laisser un PM. Pour les autres, merci de me suivre et on se retrouve pour le chapitre demain !


	13. Le passé de Bella

_Bonjour, Voilà un chapitre qui décrit le passé de Bella, exeptionnellement il n'y a pas de lettre. _

_J'atteind les 50 commentaires merci à toutes celles (tous ceux?) qui y ont contribuer _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

La journée commençait doucement en ce 29 septembre, alors que les jumelles étaient dans la cuisine, Renée et Charlie, se préparent un café, comme tous les matins.

L'homme ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

**-Zut, il y a plus de lait**, pesta t'il

**-Tu n'as qu'à aller en acheter à l'épicerie.** Rétorqua sa femme en feuilletant le journal.

Charlie monta s'habiller et redescendit, sur le moment de partir sa fille l'interrompit.

**-Papa ! Il y a une super fête vendredi, tu pourrais me passer 50 dollars, il me faut cette nouvelle robe. Chelsea a dit à Michelle qui l'a dit à Shelly qui l'a dit à Rachel, qu'elle aurait une nouvelle robe, alors il m'en faut une aussi ! S'il te plaît !**

Isabelle, qui avait espionné la conversation décida de se manifester.

-Moi aussi, il m'en faut une. Il y aura Kyle, et il faut que je sois sublime ! Rétorqua-t-elle

**-Kyle…c'est le blond avec qui tu parlais hier dans la cour du lycée ?** Demanda son père.

**-Ho papa, tu n'es qu'un idiot !** S'écria Isabelle en montant les marches

Le père se retourna vers son autre fille, Bella leva les mains en signe de défense.

**-Pas de tes affaires !**

**- Bella, ne parle pas comme ça a ton père**, s'écrit sa mère dans la cuisine

**-Alors, je l'aurais ma nouvelle robe ?** Demanda-t-elle sans faire attention au dernier commentaire

**-Non ! Et tu n'iras pas à cette fête ! Tu es trop jeune !** Déclara son paternel

**-J'ai 16 ans ! Je ne suis pas jeune !**

**-Tu es trop jeune pour ça. J'ai dit non et sa restera non !** Dit-il en élevant la voix

**-Je te déteste !** Cria-t-elle en prenant le même chemin que son double quelques minutes plus tôt.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Renée cria de la cuisine

**-Dépêchez-vous les filles, vous allez être en retard ! J'ai fait des pancakes !**

Les deux filles se précipitèrent alors à la cuisine.

Leur mère sortait des toasts du grille-pain et les posa dans deux assiettes. Les filles immobilisèrent leur course et regardèrent leur mère avec incompréhension

**-T'a dit que t'avais fait des pancake**, dit Isabelle

**-Je sais, mais si j'avais dit de descendre mangez tes toasts vous ne sauriez pas descendu.**

En soupirant, les deux adolescentes mirent de la confiture sur leurs toasts, le téléphone sonna et Renée alla répondre.

**-Tu crois qu'on pourrait coudre une nouvelle robe avec les anciennes ?** Demanda Isabelle

**-On peut toujours essayer ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit non**. Soupira Bella

**-Oui, je suis bien Madame Swan,** dit Renée à son correspondant.

Son visage changea et devins livide.

**-Maman ?** S'inquiéta ces enfants.

Elle raccrocha de sa main tremblante et son regard parcourut la pièce.

**-Faut que je trouve mes clefs,** dit-elle en saisissant ces clefs et en se précipitant à l'extérieure de la maison sans fait garde aux cris de ces filles.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, Isabelle était au salon dans un vieux t-shirt et en jogging, Bella quant à elle était allonger sur son lit les yeux dans le vide.

Renée descendit et rejoignit sa fille aînée.

**-Ho Isabelle**, dit-elle en serrant celle-ci dans ces bras.

On toqua à la porte d'entrée et Renée s'y précipita pour répondre.

La mère de cette dernière rentra en premier suivit de son père.

**-Ho ma petite fille,** s'écria Solène en serrant Renée dans ces bras

**-Viens par ici, ma puce,** dit son grand-père à Isabelle en lui ouvrant les bras

En reniflant disgracieusement, elle serra son grand-père en pleurant.

Ensuite, ce fût dans les bras de sa grand-mère quand à Renée elle rejoignit les bras de son père.

**-Va chercher ta sœur,** dit-elle à sa fille

Isabelle hocha légèrement la tête tout en gravissant les marches.

* * *

La maison des Swan étaient envahis par des gens venant pleurés Charlie Swan.

Charlie était un homme important dans cette petite communauté, chef de police et journalise de temps à autre, il était respecté de tous. Tout le monde aimait la famille Swan.

Isabelle et Isabella étaient revêtue d'une robe noir, elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup et répondait évasivement aux condoléance des personnes présentent.

**-Toute mes condoléance Madame Swan,** dit le rédacteur en chef du journal local

**-Merci, Bill.**

**-On voudrait savoir pour le dernier article de Charlie, on voudrait faire un adieu pour le journal avec son dernier article.**

**-Il est…**, _elle s'accorda une pause en regardant le bureau de son défunt mari,_ **je n'ai pas encore regarder, quand je le trouverais je vous le donnerais.** Promis t'elle

Les gens partirent finalement après 1 heure ou 2.

Renée s'était atteler à la tâche de retrouver le dernier article de son mari.

Le soir, Isabelle et Isabella rentrèrent dans la chambre de leur mère.

**-Ça va bien, mes chéries ?** Demanda-t-elle en séchant ces larmes

**-Non ça va pas génial, on pourrait dormir avec toi ?**

**-Ho oui venez,** dit-elle en leur ouvrant les bras.

Les jumelles allèrent se blottir dans les bras de leur mère, en sanglotant.

**-J'ai quelques choses à vous montrer**, dit-elle en saisissant un papier. **C'est le dernier article qu'il a écrit.**

**-Allez maman lit le,** dit Isabelle en la suppliant

Renée commença sa lecture.

'_ Ces partis mes chers lecteurs,_

_Aujourd'hui on va faire une interro surprise, comme au bon vieux temps._

_Alors égiser bien les crayons et ouvrez bien les turbine._

_Je vous cite une citation ' Papa, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! '_

_La question est : Pour quelle monumentale erreur de stratégie m'a-t-on infligé cette condamnation sans appel ?_

_Avoir été porté mes filles en pantoufle à l'école_

_Avoir demandez à ma fille aînée si le grand blond avec qui elle parlait, hier, dans la cour du lycée était sont petit-ami_

_Avoir déclaré que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se maquiller_

_Avoir simplement dit 'Bonjour'_

_Vous pouvez maintenant reposer vos crayons. En vérité c'était une question piège. Il fallait cocher toute les réponses proposées._

_Savez-vous combien de fois j'avais osé insulter mon père en le traitant d'idiot? Pas une seule fois. Parce que moi j'avais trop peur de mon père. Parce qu'au temps où j'étais jeune on ne disait pas ce qu'on avait sur le cœur et que la majorité des discutions tournait autour de l'école militaire._

_Mais, avec mes enfants c'est un flot ininterrompu. Il n'y a pas une pensé ni un mot que mes enfants ont peur d'exprimer. Ma femme me rassure en me disant que c'est une bonne chose et je reconnais qu'elle a raison._

_Alors, es-ce que j'aimerais que mes enfants aient peur de moi ? C'est vrai que la maison saurait beaucoup plus tranquille, et que le ménage saurait constamment fait. Je n'aurais pas à perdre mes cheveux à m'inquiéter pour mes filles._

_Mais non, parce que j'ai la certitude que derrière les ; 'Ce que tu peux être énervant' , 'Tu n'es qu'un idiot' Et tous les 'Je te déteste'_

_Il y a toujours un 'je t'aime' quelques parts derrières._

_C'est le fait de savoir que ma femme et mes filles m'aiment qui me donne envie de faire le crétin en pyjama et perruque blonde le dimanche matin, en pyjama. '_

C'est avec des larmes pleins les yeux qu'elles s'endormirent toutes les trois serrer les unes contre les autres.

La première semaine passa, ensuite une deuxième.

C'était le temps de reprendre les cours pour les jumelles qui avait déjà été absente depuis 2 semaines.

Elles mangèrent leurs toasts à l'ilot de la cuisine quand leur mère apparut vêtue de sa robe de chambre.

Elle se fît une tasse de café et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre du lait. Elle le referma brutalement et saisit sa tasse avant de la jeter par terre d'un geste violent.

Les filles sursautèrent.

**-Il n'y a plus de lait dans cette putain de maison,** ragea t'elle en remontant les marches.

Alors que ces fille essaya de la rassurer celle-ci leurs cria :

**-Laissez-moi tranquille et essayer d'être moins énervantes, ça m'aiderais !**

Figée un moment, les yeux d'Isabelle se remplirent d'eau.

**-Viens, je vais nous conduire à l'école,** la réconforta sa sœur en passant un bras autour de ces épaules.

Depuis ce jour, Renée n'avait plus jamais accompagné ces filles à l'école. Elle leurs adressa à peine la parole et si elle leurs parlaient elles les insultaient.

Les filles avaient fini par s'y faire, avec difficulté.

Les années passèrent et Renée devenait de plus en plus indifférente et violente. La gifle magistrale quelle avait infligé à Bella, qui c'étais interposer entre sa sœur et sa mère le prouvait.

Demain, les filles auraient 18 ans, et elles redoutaient se moment.

**-Qu'es qu'on fait si elle nous met à la porte ?** Demanda Isabelle

**-On s'arrangeras, on s'arrange toujours.** Déclara celle-ci

Le lendemain matin, le silence était roi dans la maison. Aucune festivité n'était organiser, les jumelle était terrifier de faire trop de bruit dans la maison.

Malheureusement, la crise éclata quand même, il était 23 heures.

**-Mais qu'es que tu es idiote**, cria Renée à Isabelle, même pas foutu de faire la vaisselle.

**-J…Je suis…désoler**, bégu ailla-t-elle piteusement

**-Tu es désolé ! C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. J'en ai marre de toi.** Hurla-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de sa fille et en la saisissant par les cheveux

**-S'il te plait…maman**, supplia la jeune femme

**-Maman, maman,** Rigola Renée imitant grossièrement la voix de sa fille.

Bella essaya de s'interposer entre les deux.

**- Lâche-la !** Hurla-t-elle.

Bella donna un coup de pied à sa génitrice pour libérer sa sœur qui souffrait visiblement.

**-Espèce de petite effrontée, pas mieux que sœur !** Hurla-t-elle folle de rage

Elle jeta une assiette qui se trouva à sa porter et la lança dans la direction de sa fille. En voulant se protégé de son bras l'assiette tomba par terre se brisa en mille morceaux. Bella glissa et tomba sur celle-ci, créant une entaille profonde de 10 centimètres, sur son bras gauche.

**-Putain !** Souffla t'elle étourdit par la douleur alors que Isabelle l'aida à se relever.

**-Ton langage !** Continua de Hurler la veuve.

Elle commença à jeter toute vaisselle, qui était à sa disposition, vers ces filles.

**-Tirez-vous d'ici ! Allez-vous en de ma maison ! Je n'ai plus de filles ! Allez-vous-en !** Continua-t-elle de hurler

Elle avait décidément péter un câble.

Les filles montèrent rapidement dans leurs chambres et rassemblèrent leurs effets personnels. Isabelle alla porter leurs affaires en passant par la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber sur leur génitrice.

Bella alla retrouver cette dernière à la cuisine, alors qu'elle était encore en train de tout jeter.

**-Hey !** Hurla la jeune femme

**-Ferme là !** Cria la mère.

Alors que Renée n'ait le temps d'amorcer un autre geste, Bella la poussa violemment contre le mur et la maintient avec son corps.

**-Maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Premièrement, tu n'es qu'une garce sans cœur. Deuxièmement, à partir de ce soir n'essaye même pas de t'approcher de Isa ou de moi, aussi non tu vas le regretter.**

Renée se débattais et criait, alors que Bella s'éloigna d'elle, celle-ci leva la main pour frapper une nouvelle fois sa fille. Mais la jeune femme fût plus rapide, elle saisit la main de sa génitrice en plein vol. Son poing se serra douloureusement, et pour la deuxième fois, elle frappa sa mère. Celle-ci saigna de la lèvre en insultant sa fille.

**-Va te faire foutre !** Dit Bella en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sa mère voulant l'empêcher, elle poussa violemment sa génitrice par terre et sorti en saisissant les clefs de sa voiture qu'elle s'était payer en travaillant.

Isabelle attendait sa sœur assise dans la voiture, quand cette dernière la rejoignit, elle mit le contact et démarra sans demander son reste.

Après, avoir roulé une dizaine de minutes Bella se gara sur le bas-côté de la route.

**-Qu'es qu'on va faire maintenant ?** Pleura Isabelle

**-Ça va allez, Isa. Demain, on va allez voir le notaire de papa, il nous a légué une grosse somme d'argent. Toi, tu vas allez à Harvard et moi je vais allez à New York, on va faire des études prestigieuse, on va réaliser nos rêves, et dans quelques temps on va se retrouver et vivre ensemble à New York. On va oublier notre passé et tout va bien allez d'accord.**

Elle serra sa grande sœur, de 7 minutes, dans ces bras. Soudain, Isa eut un regard horrifiez.

**-Ton bras saigne encore.**

**-Ouais, je sais, elle m'a pas manqué,** siffla t'elle en saisissant une petite couverture pour faire une pression sur la plais.

**-Le grand magasin est ouvert, on a qu'à aller chercher un kit de premier soin,** suggéra sa sœur

**- 77 dollars, j'ai vidée mon compte hier, et toi ?**

**-J'ai ma carte de banque, j'ai 53 dollars et 3 cents.**

Le reste ce fît comme elles l'avaient prévu. Isabelle alla chercher un kit de premier soin, de grosse couverture, pour qu'elles restent au chaud cette nuit, puisqu'elles dormiraient dans la voiture, des produits hygiéniques (Shampoing, savon, rasoir, tampon etc.). Le tout coûta, 65 dollars. Après, elles roulèrent jusqu'à un emplacement de repos, pour les camionneurs de longue route. Elles se lavèrent et Isabelle, désinfecta la plais de sa sœur et elle lui mit des points de rapprochement. Elles mangèrent un peu au restaurant. Ensuite elles barrèrent les portes du véhicule et se couchaient.

**-Tu te sens bien ?** Demanda Isabelle.

**-J'ai des nausées,** se plaignit-elle

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'auto pour rendre le peu qu'elle avait mangé. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes publiques et se brossa les dents. Quand elle revient à la voiture, sa sœur la regarda inquiète.

**-T'inquiète pas Isa, c'est juste le contre coup. On a eu pas mal d'émotion, dormons et on va allez voir le notaire demain matin.**

Elle acquiesça.

Tout se déroula rapidement ensuite, le notaire confirma qu'elles avaient une somme exorbitante comme héritage, mais les fonds ne fût débloquer que 3 semaines plus tard. Les filles durent dormir dans la voiture de Bella, et rapidement elles manquèrent de nourriture. Quand elles eurent, l'héritage, cela fessais 2 semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas laver, et plus de 4 jours sans manger. Elles louèrent une chambre d'hôtel, et elles se lavèrent avec enthousiasme, mangèrent pour 6, et dormirent ensemble dans un bon lit bien chaud.

Elles savaient que la misère qu'elles avaient vécue était derrière elles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella s'envola à son université à New York alors qu'Isabelle s'envola à Harvard.

Les premiers temps ne fût pas facile, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées une seule journée depuis leurs naissances. Quand Bella apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Isabelle prit le premier avion pour rejoindre sa petite sœur. Cependant, aux bouts de quelques jours, cette dernière convainquit Isa de retourner à Harvard. Elle se débrouillerait. Isabelle vînt trois fois par mois pendant toute son année scolaire et aux vacances elle s'envolait pour New York retrouver sa sœur et son filleul.

À Harvard, Isabelle rencontra l'homme de sa vie, après leurs études, ils rejoignissent, Bella à New York.

Isabelle avait appuyé Bella dans ces démarches pour démarrer le foyer pour jeunes maman. Bella aidait Isabelle dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elles étaient toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

Quand Bella, reprit sa relation avec le père d'Aiden, elle ne le dit pas à sa sœur.

Quand Isabelle l'apprit, en même temps que la deuxième grossesse de sa sœur. Elle fût folle de rage, non pas contre sa sœur mais contre se salopard. Elle fût contente que malgré tout, ce type ne soit pas approcher son neveu. Bella était une bonne mère malgré tout. Elle eût ensuite Éloïse et se fût sans surprise que Isabelle et son fiancé fût nommé marraine et parrain.

Le temps avait passé, Bella avait maintenant deux enfants, se démenait pour son centre et ouvrait son restaurant prochainement le restaurant s'appelait : Le cygne blanc, en honneur à sa sœur, à son père et à ces deux enfants.

Isabelle, quant à elle, se fiançait et cherchait une maison en banlieue pour fonder sa famille prochainement. L'argent de son héritage, avait presque tout passé dans ces études (qui contrairement à Bella, n'avait pas eu de bourse d'étude) et dans cette appartement qu'elle avait acheté avec son fiancé.

La vie s'était finalement arrangée pour ces deux femmes, qui avaient lutté côte-à-côte contre toutes les intempéries de la vie. Le décès de leur père, la maltraitance psychologique et physique de leur mère, deux grossesses non planifiés.

Mais, aujourd'hui plus proche que jamais, elles s'avaient qu'elles allaient traverser toute les tempête de la vie, ensemble.


	14. Lettre 11 : Bella

Coucou ! Je suis désoler pour le retard mais bon…j'ai une vie bien remplis et peu de temps pour moi…

Alors c'est aujourd'hui que vous aurez cette lettre. Merci à tous je suis rendu à 69 commentaires…prochaines étapes …les 100 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Cher Edward, _

_Ton histoire m'a touchée, je me demande encore comment une mère peut faire sa à sa propre fille, à son sang. J'aime tellement mes enfants que je ne m'imagine pas être séparé d'eux juste une journée…alors les abandonner…J'en suis toute émue seulement en y pensant. _

_Je ressens aussi cette sensation de vie depuis que j'ai mes enfants. Évidemment, à certains moments je regrette la vie que j'ai. Lorsque j'étais adolescente, je m'imaginais faire des études, rencontrer un homme bien (en fait dans ce temps-là je m'imaginais me mariée avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football, sans commentaire ….) , me mariée et ensuite avoir des enfants. Le chemin de vie est bien différent à comparer à aujourd'hui, quelle étais tes rêves les plus fous ? _

_J'ai voulu devenir une star à un moment donné, en fait j'ai enregistré un album qui avait assez bien marché, mais après la mort de mon père c'est devenu tellement…inutile d'un sens. _

_C'est difficile à expliquer, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il fallait que je grandisse d'un coup. Malgré que ma sœur soit née quelques minutes avant moi, c'est moi qui est pris le rôle de l'aînée. Pas que Isabelle était irresponsable ou quelques choses du genre, mais je me suis attribuée se rôle. J'ai laissé ma sœur faire son deuil en paix alors que je travaillais pour payer les factures. Ça ne me donnait pas le temps de penser, je crois. _

_Encore aujourd'hui, travailler m'empêche de penser à tous mes problèmes. Je me sens seule parfois…même si j'ai deux enfants que j'aime plus que tout. Souvent, quand je m'endors je rêve d'une vie paisible ou je saurais marier avec mes enfants et que je ne saurais juste…plus seule. _

_C'est égoïste de dire que je suis seule ? Après tout, j'ai ma sœur, mon beau-frère, mes enfants et toutes les personnes du centre. _

_Il me manque quelques choses, mais je ne sais pas mettre la main sur ce petit quelques choses. J'arrive à être heureuse, malgré tout. _

_Je m'embobine dans ce que j'écris j'ai l'impression. Je suis désoler, ça arrive que j'écris sans réfléchir, j'ai même décidée de rester ces paragraphes intacts. Peut-être que toi, tu comprendras mieux que moi, qui sait ? _

_Je vais terminer cette lettre, je dois me chercher une décoratrice intérieur, parler à mon comptable, allez prendre un café avec ma sœur et pleins d'autres choses. La journée risque d'être longue…. _

_Je joins cependant deux composition, j'espère qu'elles te plairont et t'inspirerons _

_Affectueusement _

_Bella_

**Composition : Taylor Swift Fifteen**

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**  
_Tu inspire profondément et tu franchis les portes_  
**It's the morning of your very first day**  
_C'est le matin de ta toute première journée_  
**You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**  
_Tu salut tes amis que tu n'as pas vu depuis un moment_  
**Try and stay out of everybody's way**  
_Tu t'efforces de rester en dehors du chemin de tout le monde_  
**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**  
_C'est ta première année et tu vas être ici_  
**For the next four years in this town**  
_Pour les quatres prochaines, dans cette ville_  
**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**  
_Tu espères qu'un de ces seniors te fera un clin d'oeil et te dira_  
**You know I haven't seen you around, before**  
_"Tu sais c'est la première fois que je te vois ici"_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain : )_  
**'Cause when you're fifteen and**  
_Car quand tu as 15 ans et_  
**Somebody tells you they love you**  
_quand une personne te dis qu'elle t'aime_  
**You're gonna believe them**  
_Tu vas la croire_  
**And when you're fifteen feeling like**  
_Et quand tu as 15 ans_  
**There's nothing to figure out**  
_Tu a l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre_  
**But count to ten, take it in**  
_Mais compte jusqu'à 10, profites du moment et ne l'oublies pas_  
**This is life before you know**  
_C'est la vie avant que tu saches_  
**Who you're gonna be**  
_Qui tu seras_  
**At fifteen**  
_À 15 ans_

**You sit in a class next to a redheaded named Abigail**  
_Tu t'assis en classe à côté d'une rousse nommé Abigail_  
**And soon enough you're best friends**  
_Et aussitôt, vous devenez des meilleures amies_  
**Laughing at the others girls**  
_Vous riez des autres filles_  
**Who think they're so cool**  
_Qui se trouvent tellement cool_  
**-We'll be out of here as soon as we can-**  
_-On sortira d'ici dès que possible-_  
**And then you're on you're very first date**  
_Et ensuite, tu as ton premier rendez-vous_  
**And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying**  
_Et il a une voiture et tu as l'impression de voler_  
**And you're mamma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one**  
_Et ta mère attend que tu rentres et tu te dis que c'est le bon_  
**And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends**  
_Et tu dance dans ta chambre quand la soirée se termine_  
**When the night ends**  
_Quand la soirée se termine_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain : )_  
**'Cause when you're fifteen and**  
_Car quand tu as 15 ans et_  
**Somebody tells you they love you**  
_Quand une personne te dis qu'elle t'aime_  
**You're gonna believe them**  
_Tu vas la croire_  
**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**  
_Et quand tu as 15 ans et que ton premier baiser_  
**Makes you head spin 'round but**  
_Te fais voir des étoiles mais_  
**In your life you'll do things greater**  
_Dans ta vie, tu feras des choses bien plus grandes_  
**Than dating the boy on the football team**  
_Que sortir avec le gars de l'équipe de football_  
**But I didn't know it at fifteen**  
_Je ne le savais pas à 15 ans_

**When all you wanted**  
_Quand tout ce que tu voulais_  
**Was to be wanted**  
_Avait déjà été voulu_

**Wish you could go back**  
_Si seulement tu pouvais retourner en arrière_  
**And tell yourself what you know now**  
_Et te dire ce que tu sais maintenant_

******Back then I swore I was gonna**  
_À l'époque, j'avais jurée_**  
****Marry him someday**  
_Qu'un jour, je le marierais_**  
****But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**  
_Mais je me suis découvert de plus grands rêves_**  
****And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**  
_Et Abigail à tout donné à un garçon_**  
****Who changed his mind**  
_Qui a changé d'idée_**  
****And we both cried**  
_Et on a toutes les deux pleuré__  
_

(Chorus)  
_(Refrain : )_  
**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
_Car quand tu as 15 ans et que quand une personne te dis qu'elle t'aime_  
**You're gonna believe them**  
_Tu vas la croire_  
**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**  
_Et quand tu as 15 ans, n'oublie pas de regarder avant de tomber_  
**I've found time can heal most anything**  
_J'ai découvert que le temps peut presque tout arranger_  
**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**  
_Et qu'il se peut bien que tu découvrir qui tu es censé être_  
**I didn't know who I was supposed to be**  
_Je ne savais pas qui j'étais censé être_  
**At fifteen**  
_À 15 ans_

**La la la la la... la la la la la... la la la la la**  
_La la la la la... la la la la la... la la la la la_

**Your very first day**  
_Ta toute première __journée_  
**Take a deep breath girl**  
_Inspire profondément_  
**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**  
_Inspire profondément alors que tu __franchis__ les portes_

* * *

**Composition : Séléna Gomez : Who say **

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey**  
_Je ne voudr**ais pas être une autre, hé**_

**You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough**  
_Tu m'as rendu insécure, m'as dit que je n'étais pas assez bien_  
**But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough?**  
_Mais qui es-tu pour juger quand tu es un diamant sur le sol ? _  
**I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself**  
_J'suis certaine qu'il y a des choses que t'aimerais changer chez toi_  
**But when it comes to me, I wouldn't want to be anybody else**  
_Mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne voudrais pas être quelqu'un d'autre_

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

**I'm no beauty queen**  
_Je n'ai pas la beauté d'une reine_  
**I'm just beautiful me**  
_Je suis belle comme moi_

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

**You've got every right to a beautiful life**  
_Tu as entièrement le droit d'avoir une belle vie_  
**C'mon**  
_Allez_

**Chorus:**  
_Refrain:_  
**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
_Qui dit, qui dit que tu n'es pas parfaite?_  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
_Qui dit que tu n'as pas de valeur ?_

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
_Qui dit que tu es la seule qui est blessée?_  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
_Crois-moi, c'est le prix de la beauté_  
**Who says you're not pretty?**  
_Qui dit que tu n'es pas jolie?_  
**Who says you're not beautiful?**  
_Qui dit que tu n'es pas magnifique?_  
**Who says?**  
_Qui dit ?_

**It's such a funny thing**  
_C'est tel une chose marrante_  
**How nothing's funny when it's you**  
_Comment rien n'est marrant, quand c'est toi _  
**You tell 'em what you mean**  
_Tu leur dis ce que tu penses_  
**But they keep whiting out the truth**  
_Mais ils ne font que couvrir la vérité_

**It's like a work of art**  
_Tel un œuvre d'art_  
**That never gets to see the light**  
_Qui ne réussi jamais à voir le jour_  
**Keep you beneath the stars**  
_On te garde en dessous des étoiles_  
**Won't let you touch the sky**  
_On t'empêche de toucher le ciel_

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

**I'm no beauty queen**  
_Je n'ai pas la beauté d'une reine_  
**I'm just beautiful me**  
_Je suis juste belle comme moi_

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

**You've got every right to a beautiful life**  
_Tu as entièrement le droit d'avoir une belle vie_  
**C'mon**  
_Allez_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**Who says you're not star potential?**  
_Qui dit que tu n'as pas le potentiel d'une star?_  
**Who says you're not presidential?**  
_Qui dit que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être président_  
**Who says you can't be in movies?**  
_Qui dit que tu ne peux pas être dans des films?_  
**Listen to me, listen to me**  
_Écoutes-moi, Écoute-moi_

**Who says you don't pass the test?**  
_Qui dit que tu ne passes pas le test?_  
**Who says you can't be the best?**  
_Qui dit que tu ne peux pas être la meilleure?_  
**Who said, who said?**  
_Qui a dit , qui a dit ? _  
**Won't you tell me who said that?**  
_Mais dis moi donc qui a dit ça?_  
**Yeah, who said?**  
_Ouais, qui l'a dit?_

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)**  
_Qui dit, qui dit que tu n'es pas parfaite? (Ouais)_  
**Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah, yeah)**  
_Qui dit que tu n'avais pas de valeur? __(Ouais, ouais)_  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)**  
_Qui dit que tu es la seule à être blessée? (Ooooh)_  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey, yeah, beauty)**  
_Crois-moi, c'est le prix de la beauté (Hé, ouais, la beauté)_  
**Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)**  
_Qui dit que tu n'es pas jolie? (Qui dit?)_  
**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**  
_Qui dit que tu n'es pas magnifique? (Je suis juste belle comme moi)_  
**Who says?**  
_Qui dit ? _

**Who says, who says, you're not perfect?**  
_Qui dit, qui dit que tu n'es pas parfaite?_  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
_Qui dit que tu n'avais pas de valeur ? _  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
_Qui dit que tu es la seule à être bléssée_

**(Chorus) x2**  
_(Refrain) x2_


	15. Lettre 12 : Edward

Merci à Grazie toujours fidèle à chacun de mes chapitres. Sa me touche beaucoup.

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres, laissez votre trace ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Une lettre d'Edward à Bella. Seriez-vous intéresser par un moment dans la vie d'Edward ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chère Bella, _

_Je ne doute pas un instant que tu dois être une mère extraordinaire. Exactement le genre de mère que j'aurais voulu que ma petite fille ait. Bien sur Carlie ne manque de rien. Elle a deux taties qu'elle adore, deux tontons qu'elle aime, et des grands-parents géniaux. Elle ressent, cependant ce manque, le manque d'une mère. Je suis là mais ça ne suffit toujours pas. J'espère un jour me marié, et que cette femme aime autant Carlie que nos enfants (puisque je n'espère pas que Carlie soit fille unique). Ma fille a besoin d'une mère et je crois que moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une femme à mes côtés. Les soirées sont longues tous seul. Je crois que c'est ça que tu essayais d'exprimer dans ta dernière lettre. _

_Nos enfants nous comblent de bonheur mais il manque ce petit quelque chose, qui rendrait la vie meilleure. Je ne crois absolument pas que tu sois égoïste aussi non…je le suis aussi. _

_Je suis content que tu ne bride pas tes lettres, je veux absolument tout savoir, ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, et tout ce que tu voudras me confier. _

_Je dois aussi t'avouer quelques choses, ma sœur et ma mère ont découvert notre correspondance, pas besoin de dire que sa à fait le tour de la famille en quelques secondes. Maintenant, elles se sont mis en tête que j'avais une femme dans ma vie et elles veulent te rencontrer. Évidemment, j'ai essayé de démentir. Tu es une amie très proche, mais si tu reçois la lettre de ma sœur ou de ma mère, j'en suis vraiment désoler. _

_Si tu veux qu'on conserve seulement une correspondance pendant les 10 prochaines années alors ça n'ira pas plus loin. Cependant, si tu veux que je fasse parti de ta vie, plus que maintenant, je saurais prêt à prendre le rôle que tu voudras que je prenne. _

_Je suis très attacher à toi, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre à l'extérieur de ma famille, je crois au destin. On était destinée à ce rencontré. _

_Si tu ne ressens pas cette…connexion, autant que moi, j'en suis désolé. Je promets de ne plus en reparler et de conserver cette correspondance platonique, ou de ne pas la conserver du tout._

_Bon, revenons à des choses moins sérieuse. Dans les dernière lignes tu disais chercher une décoratrice intérrieur, il se trouve que ma mère est décoratrice, je te laisse sa carte de visite avec cette lettre. _

_Tu as sérieusement écris un album ? Et en plus il est en magasin ? Je dois absolument l'avoir, même si je fais le tour des États-Unis ! Loll ! _

_Pour les deux chansons que tu m'as envoyé….magnifique. Sincèrement, la première démontre ce qu'une adolescente peut ressentir et la deuxième parle de la confiance en soi. Deux choses très importantes que je dois retenir pour dans 10 ans, avec Carlie. _

_Avec tendresse _

_Edward_


	16. Lettre 13 : Bella

Un très court chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce que vous pensez de cette lettre. Il y aussi des nouveau chapitres pour : Forever Charmed et Because I Love You Forerever

Bonne lecture ! Laissez votre trace.

_Cher Edward,_

_En réalité…je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je n'ai connu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie._ _**Lui.**_

_C'est vrai que je ressens quelques choses pour toi, de très fort. Cependant, je ne veux pas y donner plus d'importance. J'en suis vraiment désolé. _

_Je veux me concentrer sur ma carrière et mes enfants. Avoir un homme dans ma vie, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je dois rester concentrer sur mes buts et sur mes pensionnaires et leurs enfants. On a tellement besoin de moi, ici. Que je ne peux pas m'imaginé être plus qu'une simple mère et qu'une simple directrice. _

_Peut-être un jour ? _

_J'ai contacté ta mère, pas pour notre correspondance ou autre, mais simplement parce que, j'ai besoin d'une décoratrice intérieur, alors merci beaucoup de me l'avoir conseillé, elle faisait partie de ma liste à appeler. _

_Je dois te laisser. _

_Le travail m'appelle. _

_Bella_


	17. Lettre 14 : Edward

**Bonjour à toutes ! J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Dans 3 chapitres Bella rencontre Esmée….et dans 5 chapitres….la rencontre tant attendu !**

**Plus que 14 commentaires et j'atteins les 100 ! Je l'ai ai jamais atteint alors je compte sur vous pour me faire plaisir lolll !**

**J'ai aussi une toute nouvelle histoire épistolaire qui se nomme Because I love you Forever**

**Le résumée :**

_**Edward et Bella sont mariés. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Soudainement, Edward quitte Bella et part en Afghanistan laissant sa femme seule et enceinte. Bella se battera contre vents et marée pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime, tout en gérant une grossesse et en priant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Parviendras-t'elle à faire renaître l'amour et à comprendre son mystérieux mari ?**_

**Sur ce… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chère Bella,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te braquée._

_La dernière lettre n'était pas habituelle. Ta voix me manque, et avoir de tes nouvelles aussi._

_Je ne veux surtout pas te poussé à être plus que ton correspondant. Tu ne veux pas être plus que ma correspondante et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Si un jour, tu veux être plus, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire. Par contre, je ne veux plus de lettre comme la dernière._

_Un jour, tu sauras prête à être plus qu'une simple mère et qu'une simple directrice. Ce jour-là, je saurais là. Toujours._

_Ma mère m'a parlé de toi, tu l'as rencontre dans 10 jours je crois. Elle était très enthousiasme par ce projet de décoration. Elle n'a jamais fait de restaurant encore, elle est vraiment emballée._

_Elle t'a trouvé tout à fait charmante au téléphone. J'ai le droit d'être jaloux ? Loll_

_Elle va te voir en premier. Pourtant c'était moi le premier sur la liste, non ?_

_Qu'elle prenne un ticket ! Il y a déjà une file d'attente pour te voir. Tu es très en demande._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_Tu me manque_

_Tendrement,_

_Edward_


End file.
